nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
All My Diseases Were Cured With Sound
All My Diseases Were Cured With Sound is the pilot of the American series Wubby Experiences released on the PaymoneyWubby channel on 8 September 2019. The episode features three segments: the first, "Sound Healing Yoga", featuring Kundalini Yoga teacher Fernanda Czarniak, the second, "Beekeeping", featuring beekeeper Hilary Kearney, and the last, "Cooking with a Master Chef", featuring Master Chef Benjamin. The episode takes place in San Diego. Quotes [[PaymoneyWubby|'Wubby']]: Bees have penises? [[All My Diseases Were Cured With Sound|'Hilary']]: A be️e-nis. Yeah. [[All My Diseases Were Cured With Sound|'Hilary']]: So, she mates with, like, 10 to 40 males. [[PaymoneyWubby|'Wubby']]: Fuck! Sounds like my ex. Am I right? [ raises hand ] [[All My Diseases Were Cured With Sound|'Hillary']]: [ pause, high-fives Wubby, then laughs ] [[All My Diseases Were Cured With Sound|'Hilary']]: That's their babies! [[PaymoneyWubby|'Wubby']]: Hilary, stop... stop pretending. You know this is awful. [[PaymoneyWubby|'Wubby']]: They have a goddamn hand dryer! Benjamin: Do you know what they call a... uh... a lobster that's under a pound? [[PaymoneyWubby|'Wubby']]: What? Benjamin: A chicken. What the fuck? Benjamin: Once you go through the head it's-, it's gonna be like, "bitch" Wubby: Dude, I wanna-, when there's a bug in my house I let it out. Benjamin: Here's what I do: I recommend that you-, you name it. That way you get attract-, you get more close to it. Then you kill it. ...(?) Wubby: This one's Hitler. Benjamin: Okay, got it. Benjamin: The way you cook these Michelin--, I guess -style--, or these gourmet-style dishes isn't to--, to get everybody full, it--, ... it's to get you to want more of it. ... Benjamin: I guess if you wanna get started sort of on plating the salad, right? So, all of these greens are ready to go, they're washed. And again, concentrate on the center of this. ... Wubby: Are you gonna guide me or am I just to-, to just go? Benjamin: I mean, i'll tell you when you're messing up. [ Wubby: ''[ barely touches food ] ]'' You fucked up. Benjamin: So, if this was, like, a, you know if you were--, this was at a restaurant or whatever, like, the costumer, would-, uh-, would have-, uh-, [ tsk ], uh-, what's the-, what's the word-, died of starvation by now . Jessica: Maybe you should drink more. Do you think that would help? ... Wubby: Do you have, like, actual alcohol? Benjamin: Yeah! Wubby: No, like-. Jessica: I've got tequila. Wubby: Oh! Benjamin: Wait, we got the best tequila. [ a bit later ] Benjamin: [ holding bottle of pink tequila ] This is something that's-, pro-, probably not supposed to be consumed by humans because... e-, the color is all jacked up, right? But... I think this'll-, this'll get you in the moment. Wubby: I've never had pink tequila! Benjamin: I haven't either. I looked at it at the store when I was walking out and I'm like... Wubby: "I gotta get this shit". [ a bit later ] Benjamin: Cheers! Wubby: To killing lobsters. Benjamin: Hear hear. [ Benjamin ultimately becomes dizzy ] Benjamin: I want you to snort these eggs. Wubby: Five more of these1 I'm there. Wubby: Wait, what's this one's name? Benjamin: This one looks like a Theodore. Wubby: No, no, no, that was the name of my guinea pig that died. [ 'Benjamin: We can-. ]'' How about, like, what's another bad dude? '''Benjamin: He looks like a Saddam. Wubby: OH! ... There's no way I can't kill Saddam. Wubby: You guys aren't drinkers? Jessica: No. [ indistinct ] Wubby: I apologize. Wubby: Oh, I gotta put him in the blood of his own friends! This is some Holocaust shit! Wubby: [ after killing two lobsters, exhausted ] Shots! Wubby: Do I need to wash my hands at all? Or is... Benjamin: Um, did you-, what did you do? Did you just-, it's not like you killed a lobster. Wubby: Do I actually need to? Benjamin: Yes! Benjamin: I have never seen lobster be pulled like this before [ Wubby laughs ] You just created-, you just created a different fucking species! Wubby: Do I eat the flowers? Benjamin: Only if you want diarrhea. Trivia * Hilary is aware of Wubby's relationship with the Su Su family. * Benjamin's television screen is playing PaymoneyWubby YouTube videos. * Benjamin's tequila is a 750ml bottle of Pasión de Mujer Tequila Blanco Rose. * Benjamin uses the phrase "got 'em". * Chef Benjamin is later referenced in the October 2019 PaymoneyWubby video. Notes # Pink tequila shots. __NOEDITSECTION__